logosfakefandomcom-20200215-history
Globetel
GlobeVis Television Network 1972-1979 Globevis clock - Eusmax - 1977.png|Network clock (Eusmax, 1977). Globevis test card - 1972.png|Testcard (1972). 1977 (5th anniversary) 1979-1984 The logo was still used as flat version until 2002 and again from 2005 until 2014. Globevis ID - 1982 - Mornings.png|Network ID (Mornings, 1982). Globevis ID - 1982 - Afternoons.png|Network ID (Afternoons, 1982). Globevis ID - 1982 - Evenings.png|Network ID (Evenings, 1982). Globevis ID 1982 - Nighttime.png|Network ID (Nighttime, 1982). Globevis ID - 10th Anniversary - 1982.png|Network ID (10th anniversary, 1982). Globevis startup slide - 1979.png|Startup slide (1979). Globevis IVC 1981.png|In-vision continuity (1981). Globevis testcard 1984.png|Testcard (1984). 1982 (10th anniversary) 1984-1996 Globevis ID - 1985.png|Network ID (1985). Globevis ID 1990.png|Network ID (1990). Globevis ID 1991.png|Network ID (1991). Globetel ID - 1993.png|Network ID (1993). Globevis Commercial break 1990.png|Commercial break ID (1990). Globetel Advertising ID - 1993.png|Commercial break ID (1993). Globevis - The Simpsons premiere promo (1990).png|Network promo (The Simpsons premiere, 1990). Globevis clock - Einmar - 1993.png|Network clock (Einmar, 1993). Globevis NBCC slide 1985.png|Startup slide (1985). Globevis In-vision continuity - 1985.png|In-vision continuity (1985). Globevis IVC 1991.png|In-vision continuity (1991). FAKE Globevis Television ident (1993)|Network ID (1993, video). 1987 (15th anniversary) 1992 (20th anniversary) GVT 1996-2002 In 1996, the network's name was shortened into GVT (an acronym for G'lobe'V'is '''T'elevision Network). GVT Ident 1997.png|Network ID (1996). GVT Universal ID 1999.png|Network ID (Universal Studios, 1999). GVT TCF ID 1999.png|Network ID (20th Century Fox, 1999). GVT commercial break 1997.png|Commercial break ID (1996). GVT bug 1999.png|Screenbug (1999). Endemol presentation for GVT.png|Endemol Entertainment Eusqainia presentation endboard (2000). Pearson Television presentation for GVT.png|Pearson Television Eusqainia presentation endboard (2001). FAKE GVT ident (1996) VHS|Network ID (1996, video). 1997 (25th anniversary) Globetel 2002-2005 In 2002, the network was renamed '''Globetel ('Globe'Vis 'Tel'evision Network). Globetel Ident 2002.png|Network ID (2002, 1). Globetel Ident 2002 2.png|Network ID (2002, 2). Globetel 2002 commercial break.png|Commercial break ID (2002). Globetel clock - Yellow Pages - 2002.png|Network clock (Yellow Pages, 2002). Globetel Ident 2002 Recreation.png|Network ID (2002, 1, 2012 and 2017 recreation). Globetel Ident 2002 Recreation 2.png|Network ID (2002, 2, 2012 and 2017 recreation). 2002 (30th anniversary) 2005-2014 Globetel 2012 Ident.png|Network ID (2012). Globetel ID - Disco Ball - 2012.png|Network ID (Disco / Music discs, 2012). Globetel ID - Flower - 2012.png|Network ID (Flower Rings, 2012). Globetel ID - Simpsons (Donut) - 2012.png|Network ID (The Simpsons, Donut, 2012). Globetel ID - Simpsons (Clouds) - 2012.png|Network ID (The Simpsons, Clouds, 2012). Globetel screenbug 2012 SNL spoof.png|Screenbug (2012). 2007 (35th anniversary) 2012 (40th anniversary) 2014-present Globetel (Alternate 2019).svg|Alternate version used on promos (2019-present). Globetel Ident 2017.png|Network ID (2017). Globetel Ident 2018.png|Network ID (2018). Globetel Ident 2018 Christmas.png|Network ID (Christmas 2018). Globetel Ident 2019.png|Network ID (2019). Globetel commercial break 2017.png|Commercial break ID (2017). Globetel Advertising 2018.png|Commercial break ID (2018). Globetel Advertising 2018 Christmas.png|Commercial break ID (Christmas 2018). Globetel Advertising 2019.png|Commercial break ID (2019). Globetel clock 2017 (Zimmerman).png|Network clock (Zimmerman, 2017). Globevis clock - The National Globe (2018).png|Network clock (The National Globe, 2018). Globetel screenbug 2014.png|Screenbug (2014). 2017 (45th anniversary) Category:Television channels in Eusloida Category:Television broadcasters Category:Commercial broadcasters Category:GlobeVis Corporation Category:Eusloida Category:Television